


Between One Nanosecond and the Next

by rocketpool



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Crack, Gen, I didn't ACTUALLY say the world would end, but it sorta does, cross-posted from LJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketpool/pseuds/rocketpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <b>Q, the Doctor, Data, and Sherlock walk into a bar. According to my friend Haven, the world will instantly end.</b><br/><span class="small">*To be fair, I said the world was probably ending. There may or may not have been a sense of extreme immediacy...</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Between One Nanosecond and the Next

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Koryou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koryou/gifts).



> (On -or almost on... blame the Doctor...- her birthday. ♥ ♥ ♥)

  
"Oh, well now, when I said that I didn't mean it so... immediately," The Doctor says, lanky arm gesturing vaguely at the view outside the window. "Convenient to run into Q though. Outside of time and space, all very nice."

"Indeed," Data chimes in, "until reality begins to break down, throwing us into the Void in three minutes, twenty-two seconds, 15 milliseconds, 4 microseconds and--"

"I'm quite certain we don't need a countdown," Sherlock bites out, cutting him off. (In The Doctor's opinion he's just put out for being cut off from his Companion, for which he can sympathize.) "After all, it is flashing in bright red lights on the read out over there."

"Well, we are in the Q Continuum... for the moment," The Doctor says meaningfully, glancing over at, well, Q.

The man just raises his eyebrows and shrugs. "I don't see what the problem is. I assure you the Q Continuum will maintain itself." The Doctor frowns at him, which usually garners some sort of reaction one way or another. "After all, it isn't as though this is the _only_ reality. Honestly, I don't know why you're so worried, Data. We'll connect to another one quickly enough."

The Doctor frowns some more, and once it's clear Q (any of them, all of them, annoying really, reminds him of his own people in a way) doesn't intend on doing anything whatsoever, he straightens his bow tie and pulls on his jacket. "Yes. Well. I hope you won't find it rude if I use my TARDIS here."

"What is it you think you're doing?" Sherlock asks, eyes narrowing like now, just now, there might finally be something interesting.

The Doctor smiles at him for a moment before finally saying, "I haven't figured that part out yet." He turns on his heel walking purposefully away. "Come along, Sherlock. Mr. Data."


End file.
